pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG112: Eight Ain't Enough
is the 20th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis The final battle for Ash's final badge continues as he has managed to beat Juan's Sealeo and Seaking. Now he must contend with the rest of his Pokémon, like Luvdisc who used Sweet Kiss to confuse Grovyle. With three Pokémon left against Juan's three, will Ash be able to win his final badge or will he be washed away with the tide? Episode Plot Grovyle is under the effect of Luvdisc's Sweet Kiss. It bashes itself on a column, as it is confused, despite Ash warning it not to. Since it is confused, Brock warns Ash to call Grovyle back. However, Luvdisc attacks Grovyle with Water Gun, who is defeated. May is in shock Grovyle lost, while Max points out Juan did surprise Ash with that Sweet Kiss. Ash calls Grovyle back, while Juan warns the former will have a hard time battling in the Hoenn League if such small surprises would upset his battle. Ash, however, sends Corphish. Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth (disguised) advertise Juan's performance (who is actually James). Three ladies come and one of them saw in the newspaper Juan has a Gym battle. Jessie assures them he ignored "that loser", while James tells them he quickly defeated the opponent. He claims his opponent lost his charm, but claims the ladies haven't lost theirs and kisses their hands, making them blush. Meowth thinks James is pretending to be Juan too much, while Jessie comments how James is actually Don Juan. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, but Luvdisc evades and counters with Water Gun. Luvdisc then uses Sweet Kiss, but Corphish dodges and attacks with Bubble Beam, but Luvdisc dives into the water and avoids the attack. Corphish uses Crabhammer on the water and Luvdisc flies in midair. Corphish goes to grab it with ViceGrip, but Luvdisc quickly moves away. Brock explains May and Max Luvdisc has an ability called Swift Swim: when it rains, Luvdisc is much faster than usual, and Corphish started the rain by bashing the water with Crabhammer. Luvdisc attacks with Water Gun, but misses, so Corphish uses Bubble Beam on the mist. Luvdisc has its speed reduced, so Corphish charges with Crabhammer and defeats Luvdisc. May and Max are relieved the round is over, while Brock notes how Juan creates his own pace against the challenger. Juan sends his fourth Pokémon, Whiscash. Ash decides to keep Corphish, so the latter starts off with Bubble Beam. Whiscash uses Surf, negating the attack, then Rock Smash on Corphish. The latter, who was unable to dodge, got crushed and immediately defeated. James sprays a bit of water out of his fans, while Meowth, who is annoyed he does the work, is pumping it. The visitors are not amused Juan would waste time on fans, but Jessie promises the ladies can take a picture with "Juan" soon. For his next Pokémon, Ash sends Swellow. The latter charges with Quick Attack, but Whiscash stops it with its whiskers. Much to May, Max and Brock's surprise, Whiscash Tickles Swellow. Brock wonders why would Juan use an attack at this point, thinking he is unpredictable. Whiscash launches Hyper Beam; Swellow is bashed on a pillar, which falls down. Juan smiles, but is surprised when Swellow flies up. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, while Whiscash dives in. The former goes into water as well and attacks the Whiscash. The latter uses Hyper Beam and maintains its balance using its whiskers. Swellow dodges with Quick Attack, followed up with Aerial Ace; Whiscash tries to dive in the water, but Swellow executes its attack. A moment later, Whiscash is defeated. Juan is very impressed by Ash's skill. Max is glad Juan has one Pokémon left, but Brock reminds him and May Pikachu and Swellow are a bit exhausted from their previous battles. For his final Pokémon, Juan sends his "dear old friend", Milotic. Swellow goes to attack, so Milotic uses Hydro Pump. Swellow dodges and attacks it with Aerial Ace, pushing it away. However, Milotic seems undamaged and uses Iron Tail, so Swellow projects illusions of itself with Double Team. However, Milotic fires Twister, banishing all illusions and bashing Swellow to the ceiling; The latter falls down, defeated. May and Max are shocked, while Brock shows how Milotic is both powerful and beautiful - a perfect partner for Juan. Ash sends his only Pokémon left, Pikachu. Ash remembers well that Juan told him he will block any electric attack, so Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunder, hoping a more powerful electric attack will do. It hits Milotic and hurts it pretty badly, but Milotic uses Recover, healing itself. Juan explains during his years of Contest performances, he learned a Pokémon's appearance should be pristine, hence Milotic's Recover had to be learned. Jessie tells the fans Juan will give the autographs, but only if they pay, shocking them. However, to get their attention, Jessie tells them if they buy three autographs, they can obtain a badge and can open a bag to get a picture of Juan's pose. While the ladies pay up, Meowth thinks they would even buy the guy's old socks if they were for sale. Team Rocket walks away, as the fans got James' bottle caps instead, so they realize that was not the real Juan. One fan sends Blastoise out, who uses Hydro Pump to blast Team Rocket off and get their money back. Pikachu and Milotic use Iron Tail to clash with each other, but the latter's attack is much stronger. Milotic uses Twister and places it in the water, causing a watery tornado to bash Pikachu onto the ceiling. Juan claims the match will be over soon, but Pikachu frees himself with Thunder and charges towards Milotic with Quick Attack. Juan is amazed how Pikachu has so much energy to neutralize Twister, so orders Milotic to use Hydro Pump. Pikachu evades and hurts it with Thunderbolt. Milotic Recovers again, but Max and Brock remind May Milotic does not recover completely, as Ash has a chance at defeating it. Pikachu is exhausted already, and while Ash wonders how to conclude the battle, Milotic dives. Ash thinks what to do and thinks of something. Milotic uses Iron Tail, but misses, so Pikachu goes near Milotic. The latter tries attacking with Hydro Pump, but Pikachu comes close to Milotic's face and flips it into the water. While Juan is surprised, Pikachu attacks Milotic with Thunder at full power, brightening the water and defeating Milotic completely. Thus, Ash wins the Gym match. Brock explains to May and Max water conducts electricity, so Pikachu being near Milotic was a definitive victory. Juan calls Milotic back and praises his *friend*. Outside the Gym, Juan tells Ash he turned a seeming loss to victory, which is what an extraordinary trainer could do. As his token of impression, Juan gives Ash the final badge: the Rain Badge. The former tells the latter he is allowed to compete in Hoenn League. Ash is amazed he got his eight badge, while Juan's butler, Sebastian, congratulates Ash's victory and informs him the Hoenn League will be in 3 months in Ever Grande City. Ash is glad to hear he has three months to train. Juan also tells May in Pacifidlog Town is also a Contest, where May hopes to get her final ribbon. May is psyched, while Max shows it is not far away from the city. Juan hopes May and Ash will do their best, who promise to do that. Debuts Pokémon Juan's Whiscash Move *Tickle *Rock Smash Item Rain Badge Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Castform, Milotic, Golduck. Mistakes * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that out of Golduck, Milotic and Castform, Castform is the only one who is not a -type. This is correct, but Castform is able to turn into the -type if the environment is rainy. Gallery Grovyle gets hit by Luvdisc's Water Gun AG112 2.jpg James tries to impress the ladies AG112 3.jpg Corphish launches Bubble Beam AG112 4.jpg Corphish evades Luvdisc's Water Gun AG112 5.jpg Luvdisc is defeated AG112 6.jpg Whiscash negates Corphish's Bubble Beam AG112 7.jpg James tries to promote his fans AG112 8.jpg Whiscash binded Swellow AG112 9.jpg Whiscash gets hit by Swellow's Aerial Ace AG112 10.jpg Swellow uses Aerial Ace before Whiscash dives in AG112 11.jpg Swellow fires Aerial Ace and it hits Milotic AG112 12.jpg Milotic used Twister, hitting Swellow AG112 13.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Milotic AG112 14.jpg Milotic used Recover AG112 15.jpg Pikachu cancelled the Twister attack AG112 16.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Milotic again AG112 17.jpg Pikachu grabs Milotic... AG112 18.jpg ..then tossed it AG112 19.jpg Pikachu defeated Milotic AG112 20.jpg Ash won the Rain Badge }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes